


Дом

by Alfhild



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Дом - это не здание, это люди





	

Вот так вот — возвращаешься поздно вечером из театра, отпускаешь охрану и понимаешь, что ты в апартаментах не одна. Кто-то был сегодня тут, ел за этим столом, сидел на диване, глядя на закат, оставил на столике футляр с ремнабором... Падме улыбнулась и тихо прошла в спальню.   
Конечно, вот и он — и даже не проснулся, когда она подошла и села на край кровати. Хотя если к двери прикоснулся бы кто-то другой — он бы вскинулся, хватая свой меч, это Падме не раз наблюдала. Но он спал, уткнувшись лицом в ее подушку, и от не просохших толком волос на светлой наволочке расплывалось темное влажное пятно. Она покачала головой — опять устал так, что сил не было даже высушить волосы после душа, и наверняка заснул, едва добрался до постели. Впрочем, она чувствовала себя точно так же.  
Падме скинула пеньюар и легла рядом, обняла, уткнувшись носом ему куда-то между лопаток.   
Ей было четырнадцать, когда она покинула родительский дом. Падме жила в тесных каютах космических станций и во дворцах, меняя жилища точно так же, как она меняла одежду, прическу, грим, язык общения и стиль речи. Она думала, что не тоскует по дому, по личному центру Вселенной. Но эта тоска, смутный, неясный зов сердца толкнул ее к Анакину, навстречу его одержимости и страсти, и рядом с ним Падме обрела дом. Рядом с ним она всегда засыпала и спала спокойно. Кругом трясся и расползался по швам весь мир, гремела война, но тут была ее точка опоры, глаз бури, место спокойствия.   
Анакин был ее домом.


End file.
